


Captain Casanova

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: You go on a date that doesn't end how you thought it would. Thus turning into story time about how bad the date was.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 12





	Captain Casanova

“I want to hear everything that happened.” Y/F/N said.

“Well it was the worst date in the history of dates.” You said.

“Then why did you go on a date with him he defiantly wasn’t your type.” Sam said walking into the living room where Y/F/N and you sat talking about your date you had just gone on with Austin.

“And how would you know my type?” You asked.

“Because you aren’t into short guys for one, and two he’s too much of a city guy.”

“Well your right I guess.” You said laughing.

“Okay Sammy shut it so she can tell us about her date.” Y/F/N said.

“Ooh Y/N’s talking about her date with Mr. totally not right.” Dean said walking into the room with a beer in his hand.

“Really? Is it story time?” You asked looking at them Dean in his chair and Sam sitting in the chair next to Dean and Y/F/N sitting next to you on the couch.

“Yeah. Since there’s no hunts we are bored and you going on a date is the most exciting thing that’s happened all week.” Dean said.

“Okay well first of all he drove a really nice car.” You said.

“Woah woah no car is as nice as Baby.” Dean said getting a little defensive.

“I meant like a newer car not Baby, you know I would never diss on her. No he drove up in a red corvette.”

“Did you steal his keys?” Y/F/N asked.

“The thought crossed my mind but no.” You said. “But anyway you would think if someone told you that you guys were going fishing you would dress in like jeans and a tee shirt. But no not this guy, he shows up in salmon shorts and a white v- neck.”

“Well he dressed like a fish.” Sam said. “He had fish shorts on.” You all laughed. 

**He pulled up in his red Corvette**  
Salmon shorts and a white V-neck  
I said wow you know how to dress down for a city guy

“So we headed down to a spot on the lake where I had caught a ton of fish before. I had my tackle box filled with all my Zebcos and bait. And all he could do was stare at my ass. I swear.”

“Well you were in those shorts that make your ass look amaz-.” Sam started then cleared his throat noticing you were staring at him.

“Sam’s right.” Dean said.

“Uh thanks I think?” you said questioningly. “Anyway.” 

**We headed out to a spot on the lake**  
A couple Zebcos and a cup full of bait  
I could tell pretty fast

**He had more than just bass on his mind**

  
“I started fishing and all he could do was check out my ass and try to take pictures of us.” You said.

“Let me guess you were getting pissed.” Y/F/N said.

“Well yeah I was just trying to fish and have a good time and Austin just wanted to get in my pants. He kept getting closer at one point I thought he was gonna tip the canoe and he was trying to grab my hand. And telling me how cute I looked, which made me wish I had changed clothes before I left.” You said. “He even said that he thought we were meant to be that it was true love.” You said.

“I don’t think that guy would love you after you told him that you hunt monsters for a living.” Dean said.

“Dean!” Y/F/N said. “That’s not nice.”

“Come on Y/F/N you know it’s true. So do I. I mean im not seeing him again but for obvious reasons.”

“Like he’s totally not your type.” Sam said laughing.   
  


**Oh I was fishing he was wishing**  
We were kissing I was getting  
Madder than a hornet in an old coke can  
Getting closer sliding over  
Crowding up my casting shoulder  
Reaching out and tryna hold my reeling hand  
Saying I’m pretty saying he’s in love  
And how it don’t get any better than this

“At one point he was trying to kiss me so I looked over at him and just said ‘Austin shut up and at least try to fish. Okay?’” you said laughing.

“That’s not nice.” Y/F/N said

“Shut it. Jerk.” You said.

“Bitch.” She replied.   
  


**I say yeah it could**  
Boy if you would  
Shut up and fish  
Shut up and fish

“So after I told him to shut it he at least attempted to fish. At least his version of fishing which was just throwing the bait in and moving it around.”

“So what you’re saying is he sucks at fishing?” Sam asked.

“That’s an understatement.” You said laughing. “Anyway so then after that he went back to pushing his luck, like lifting my jacket up that I had tied around my waist and checking out my butt. And I was getting pretty mad.”

“You getting mad at a guy who is interested in your butt more than fishing? Shocking.” Y/F/N said.

“So instead of pushing him I put his shoe in the water, and it just floated on the surface. I waited a while to tell him until it was like halfway across the lake. He totally freaked out. It was hilarious.” 

**For a little while he calmed down and let up**  
But then he went right back to pushing his luck  
And that line of mine  
Wasn’t all I wanted to throw in, oh no

“So what did he do about his shoe?” Dean asked.

“Well the spot that I go has this really old boat. So he decided to take it out and go try and grab his shoe.”

“Let me guess didn’t go so well.” Y/F/N said giving you a look.

“Oh no he was okay until he got back to the dock.”

“What happened at the dock?” Sam asked.  
  


**Oh I was fishing he was wishing**  
We were kissing I was getting  
Madder than a hornet in an old coke can  
Getting closer sliding over  
Crowding up my casting shoulder  
Reaching out and tryna hold my reeling hand  
Saying I’m pretty saying he’s in love  
And how it don’t get any better than this  
I say yeah it could  
Boy if you would  
Shut up and fish

“I just couldn’t take it anymore.” You said.

“Oh no you didn’t did you?” Y/F/N asked you.

“What did you do?” Dean and Sam asked in unison.

“I may have pushed him in the lake. Phone keys and all.”

“Oh my gosh.” Sam said. 

“What can I say he was beyond getting on my nerves.”   
  


**I finally had all of him that I could take**  
So I gave him a cold shower in the lake  
What can I say?

“Well then what?” Dean asked.

“After I pushed him in I got all my gear and loaded it back into my truck. As he was getting out of the lake I walked over to him and said ‘You are such a city boy it probably wouldn’t have worked out between us anyway. Oh and you suck at fishing.’ ” You said.

“Ouch a little harsh. But he defiantly deserved it.” Sam said.

“Oh and why’s that?” you asked giving Sam a look.

“He obviously was a jerk.” He replied.   
  


**I was fishing he was wishing**  
We were kissing I was getting  
Madder than a hornet in an old coke can  
Getting closer sliding over  
Playing captain Casanova  
Reaching out and tryna hold my reeling hand  
Saying I’m pretty saying he’s in love  
And how it don’t get any better than this

“Remind me never to make you mad when we fish.” Sam said later on that night.

“Oh.” You said a little surprised.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” You replied.

“Y/N what’s up?” Sam asked.

“Well you said when we go fishing.”

“Well yeah I figured we could go fishing make up for the terrible date you and Austin went on. I mean we don’t have to.” He said shyly looking down at his hands.

“I would love that Sam.”   
  


**I said yeah it could**  
Boy if you would  
Shut up and fish

“Oh and one more thing.” He said looking up.

“What’s that?” you asked.

“I can actually fish.”  
  


**Just a little push**  
‘Cause he couldn’t just  
Shut up and fish  
Shut up and fish


End file.
